WO2008/067262 describes optical substrates having a surface layer that comprises the reaction product of a polymerizable mixture comprising at least one perfluoropolyether material comprising at least two free-radically polymerizable groups and at least one segment with greater than 6 ethylene oxide repeat units; and at least one non-fluorinated binder precursor comprising at least two free-radically polymerizable groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,563 describes a hard coat film comprising a substrate film and a hard coat layer disposed at least on one face of the substrate film, wherein the hard coat layer comprises 100 parts by weight of (A) a resin of an ionizing radiation curing type and 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of (B) a non-ionic surfactant. The hard coat film is used for protection of surfaces such as the surface of touch panels and displays. Attachment of fingerprints during input operations by fingers on the surfaces is suppressed and the attached fingerprints can be easily wiped out. Scratch resistance and wear resistance of conventional hard coat films are retained.
As described in the “Description of Related Art” in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,563, to provide the property of preventing attachment of dirt and removing the attached dirt, it is frequently conducted that a silicone-based compound or a fluorine-based compound is added to conventional hard coat films having a hard coat layer which is formed and supported on a substrate film by curing by heating or with an ionizing radiation. However, the highly water-repellent surface obtained above does not always suppress the attachment of fingerprints and the attached fingerprints are more clearly visible. Conventional hard coat films have a drawback in that fingerprints are attached on the films after input operations with fingers and the attached fingerprints are not easily wiped out.